1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized numerical modeling and simulation methods, and particularly to a method of modeling fluid flow over porous blocks that utilizes heat transfer and fluid flow equations and a discretization numerical method to model heat transfer rates in a square cavity containing a pair of porous blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Porous structures are widely used to improve heat transfer rates in fluid flow systems. The porous structures are typically situated in and around heat-generating bodies that are subjected to convection cooling. In some cooling applications, the porous structures are situated in an open-end cavity with the fluid flow passing over the porous blocks. FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified fluid flow system 10, in which a pair of porous blocks B1 and B2 are positioned within a square cavity 12. Although the relative dimensions of first block B1, second block B2 and the cavity 12 may all be varied, for purposes of modeling (to be described in greater detail below), the square cavity has exemplary length of width of L, with blocks B1 and B2 each having a width of 0.12 L and a length of 0.27 L.
In the exemplary arrangement of FIG. 1, each of the blocks B1, B2 extends along a longitudinal axis, and inlet I and outlet O are arranged so that the input fluid flow and the output fluid flow travel along substantially longitudinal directions, with inlet I and outlet O being both longitudinally and laterally opposed from one another. Each of blocks B1, B2 is spaced a distance 0.26 L from its nearest, adjacent longitudinally extending wall, and 0.185 L from its nearest, adjacent laterally extending wall, as shown in the exemplary system 10 of FIG. 1. The first block B1 is spaced apart a longitudinal distance of 0.09 L from the second block B2, and a lateral distance of 0.48 L. The blocks in this exemplary configuration have an aspect ratio of 2.25 and an exemplary value for L, for purposes of simulation and modeling (as will be described in greater detail below), of 0.05 m.
Such porous structures are widely used in electronic device cooling applications. This is due to the fact that such an arrangement produces relatively high cooling rates. The porosity and heat flux are two of the important parameters influencing the flow structure and heat transfer rates around the heat transferring bodies. In system 10 of FIG. 1, a laminar airflow is introduced at inlet I of cavity 12, with a constant heat flux being maintained within the porous blocks B1, B2. The orientation and the aspect ratios of the porous blocks become important to enhance the heat transfer rates, while also lowering the fluid power losses in the cavity. Consequently, being able to accurately model and simulate the flow structure and heat transfer characteristics in such a flow system having a cavity and heat generating porous blocks becomes essential.
Thus, a method of modeling fluid flow over porous blocks solving the aforementioned problems is desired.